


Unrequited

by srmrsj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Sam Winchester, Unrequited Love, diary entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmrsj/pseuds/srmrsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sams diary entry for the 28 of March 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something really small, but I really wanted to post it.

Unrequited love is, well it's fucking crap! And it's not like a can talk to anyone about it. Hah, I can just imagine it now.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester. And I'm love with my big brother." I can picture the looks of disgust, the torches and pitchforks coming at me.

I can't help that I love Dean. He's just so beautiful, inside and out. He's the one that has taken care of me, that has loved me. He's stunningly beautiful, of course. Not that it really matters. He's just Dean and that's why I love him.

I wish he loved me back, I really do. But I know it'll never happen. I'm alway gonna be Sammy to him, his dorky little brother.

I know dean loves me in his own way, and I'll take that for now. 

Sam Winchester, 28th March 1999

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up in my head and I wanted to get it out, I may or may not go further into this. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Kudos and Comments give me life. Xo :)


End file.
